


show me thy ankle

by derireo



Series: same age troupe [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Cosplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Minor Violence, Other, a little ooc, show izumi ur ankles boys, there's a punch thrown somewhere, they yell a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Itaru convinces Tasuku, Tsumugi, and Izumi to cosplay a few of his favourite video game characters with him.Tasuku isn't so happy, but Izumi and Tsumugi find it easy to fall into character. A lot of playful flirting and fighting ensues.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Chigasaki Itaru, Tachibana Izumi & Takatoo Tasuku, Tachibana Izumi & Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: same age troupe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	show me thy ankle

**Author's Note:**

> they cosplay characters from fire emblem three houses!
> 
>  **tasuku** : balthus (pre-timeskip)  
>  **tsumugi** : ignatz (post-timeskip)  
>  **itaru** : dimitri (post-timeskip)  
>  **izumi** : female byleth (dancer outfit)

"I don't know if I regret this decision or not." Tasuku mutters, crossing his bulging arms over his exposed to chest to cover up some skin. His front is currently exposed to the cold air and it makes him embarrassed. What the hell kind of costume is _this?_

Izumi clicks her tongue at Tasuku's complaining and mirrors his actions.

"How do you think _I_ feel? I'm so cold." She pouts her lips and tries to rub her arms to keep warm. Her limbs are barely covered, and if she isn't careful enough, she'll probably accidentally flash the guys. The sleeve is barely holding on to it's clasp.

Itaru's gonna pay for this.

Tsumugi smiles at the two and runs his fingers along his green cloak, shrugging his shoulders. "I think the costumes are pretty nice."

Tasuku and Izumi glare at him.

"You only say that because you're covered from head to toe." Tasuku gripes, pushing the shorter man by the shoulder. Izumi nods in agreement.

"Yeah, leaves much to the imagination." Her eyes give him a quick once over. "Come on, Tsoogs. Show me some ankle."

Izumi's tone is playful, but Tsumugi still obliges, humouring the girl by grabbing his puffy pant leg and lifting it up to expose his creamy white ankle for her prodding eyes to eat up.

The blue-haired man grins expectantly at Izumi who laughs, and pointedly ignores Tasuku who rolls his eyes.

"Wow, that is _so_ sexy." Izumi fakes a flirtatious giggle and flips her hair over her shoulder with a crooked smirk. "Got anything else to show?" She takes a step toward Tsumugi, blatantly pushing Tasuku aside by pressing her hand against his midriff.

"Oh my God." The violet-eyes man sighs at the ceiling, batting away the heat of Izumi's hand from his abdomen.

Can Itaru _please_ hurry up and change already?

"Wow. Good choice, me." Itaru whistles as he ventures out of the hallway in a heavily armoured get up.

Tasuku sighs. _Speak of the Devil._

Their youngest member of the group holds up a spear that looks like it was made of bones and readjusts his cape, lined with black and white fur. He's wearing the eye patch he was given when he played as Boyd in Clockwork, but flipped it around to hide the design, leaving it a plain black.

"Balthus, Byleth, Ignatz..." Itaru mutters jovially to himself, admiring how well the costumes and characters fit the group of friends so well. " _Love_ the outfit, Izumi." He sighs dreamily.

The compliment makes Izumi turn her head towards the blond, frowning as he interrupts her friendly flirting with Tsumugi.

"Thanks." She gives Itaru a once over. "Feels a little unfair that you and Tsumugi get to wear something warm."

Tasuku nods at this, albeit hesitantly. He kind of hates agreeing with Izumi.

"Who even designs their characters like this?" The man complains and wraps his fingers around the fake chain that curled around his neck and chest. _God_ , he wanted to rip this shit off so bad. "And why am I the only one not in a timeskip outfit?"

Izumi slaps Tasuku's arm. "What good are your muscles if you don't show them off?" She glares. "I don't see you _ever_ putting them to proper use."

Tsumugi smiles good naturedly at Tasuku who fish mouths and pulls Izumi back by the arms so that she won't hit him again.

"No hitting." He says softly to which Izumi huffs and holds onto Tsumugi like he's a life ring. "And if you have a problem with the character design, I think you should take that up with Kurahana Chinatsu."

Itaru sighs and shoots a finger gun at Tsumugi. " _Exactly_ what he should do." He says and ignores Tasuku's other question. Balthus' timeskip design didn't show enough skin. _That's_ why.

(But of course if he told Tasuku that, Itaru would get thrown down the stairs.)

Tasuku rubs a hand down his face. "I hate you guys."

Izumi scoffs while Itaru runs a hand through his messy hair. "Good."

Tasuku wants to kick their heads.

"I really wish we could have done something with that ugly haircut of yours." Itaru sighs and joins the semi circle his friends made, reaching out to roughly pat at Tasuku's undercut. "What did I even buy the wig for if you aren't going to wear it?"

The taller man bares his teeth at Itaru and snatches his wrist. "Why don't you complain about Izumi while you're at it? She isn't wearing her wig either."

Itaru whips his hand from Tasuku's grip and pokes the man's chest with his lance, sweet Areadbhar.

"My Beloved is lovely just the way she is." The blond squints his visible eye at Tasuku who huffs at the nickname. Itaru seems to have fallen into character.

"Wow." Izumi smiles, just barely impressed at the drop Itaru's voice made. She's still clinging onto Tsumugi who is just enjoying the scene that's taking place, and Izumi fiddles around with the quiver on his hip. "Thanks, _Dimitri_."

Itaru blinks (winks?) at Izumi, and decides not to stay in character. That voice is way too tiring to do.

The four friends stand idly in the lounge room, not really knowing what else to do as Itaru had only asked for them to try on the costumes and nothing else.

....But what else can they do in these clothes anyway?

Tsumugi wraps his cloak around Izumi's shoulders when she begins to shiver and Itaru pouts. "Can I join?"

The man is already shuffling towards the cuddling pair before the two can answer, but they don't complain. His huge cape is able to cover all three of them at once and it's nice. Even Tsumugi likes how warm and toasty it is.

And Tasuku is...appalled to say the least.

Why is it always three against one?

Hmph. Tasuku wants to join too but it seems like the trio are already in their own world.

Izumi slaps at Itaru's armoured chest. "Hey. You better show me some ankle too." She says with a non-threatening voice, but it sounds like she'll probably get mad if he doesn't do what he's told.

Itaru frowns and pushes Izumi's shoulder with his chest. "I'm gonna have to take my whole boot off for that. And _who_ showed you some ankle, huh? Are you **cheating** on me behind my back?"

"I don't recall us ever being together in the first place." Izumi pokes her tongue out at Itaru and reaches out for Tsumugi's hand. "And I'm with _Ignatz_ , mind you."

Tasuku holds his hand up to pause the conversation. "Is showing your ankle some sort of sexual act? Wouldn't you be cheating on _Ignatz_ then?"

"Stay out of this _Balthus_." Izumi snaps much to the enjoyment of Tsumugi, who leans forward to look at Itaru who was making a grumpy face.

"I don't mind. I want to see some ankle too." The blue-haired man says with an eager smile, nodding at Itaru who was already sighing. Izumi smiles in approval at Tsumugi and prods Itaru's armoured side with a devilish finger.

"Don't keep my husband and I waiting." She coos.

Now Itaru felt like _he_ was the one getting bullied.

"I don't think that's how you treat the King of Faerghus—"

"Dude. Just show us your ankle." Izumi scoffs much to the dismay of the blond.

Itaru huffs and childishly whips away from Tsumugi and Izumi who are no longer looking at him with bright eyes.

"I don't want to play anymore."

" _DUDE_. JUST SHOW US YOUR ANKLE." Suddenly Izumi's shouting and now Itaru wants to run away and cry. </3

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE OFF MY BOOT." Itaru shouts back at her just as loud, causing Tsumugi and Tasuku to wince at the volume. Gee. Can these two get any louder?

"Why, _you_ —" Izumi's about to launch herself at Itaru when Sakyo and Omi run into the lounge room.

" _What the hell is going on here!?_ " Sakyo bellows, the Akigumi pair finding Izumi in the middle of shaking Itaru against the sofa with her hands gripping at his cape.

The two friends on the couch don't stop even with the arrival of Mankai's Resident Dad, so Tsumugi and Tasuku take it upon themselves to explain the situation.

"All for an ankle, huh." Omi muses as he watches Izumi pull Itaru's eye patch taut, releasing it to make the fabric slap against his face.

Sakyo doesn't even bother after hearing the explanation and goes back to his room. He's tired of it already. Izumi in a dancer outfit be damned.

"It's quite immodest, don't you think?" Tsumugi smiles innocently to which Tasuku looks at him, shocked.

"You literally showed Izumi your ankle."

"That's enough from you, Balthus." Tsumugi smiles sarcastically and unsheathes his bow from his back, tapping it against Tasuku's chest chain thing. "And her name is _Byleth_ , thanks."

Omi ignores the conversation taking place and rubs the back of his neck. "Do you guys want me to take a picture of you all in costume? I feel like just putting them on will be a waste."

Itaru and Izumi pause in the middle of their violent mishandling of each other.

"That sounds like a good idea." They say at the same time, breathless with all of the exertion.

Tasuku and Tsumugi shrug.

Omi smiles fondly at the group and nods. "Okay. I'll be right back. Just set yourselves up against the empty wall."

* * *

"Your legs are wobbly as it is, you'll pull off the pose just fine." Itaru says with a wave of his hand, disregarding the protests that fall from Izumi's lips as she gets pushed into the middle.

"Doesn't Byleth have a cooler pose than that inward leg thing?" Tasuku comes to Izumi's rescue much to his own annoyance.

He never really sees the point of helping Izumi out since she can defend herself just as well without any of their help, but she _was_ quite weak to Itaru for whatever reason.

Tsumugi butts in too, smiling warmly at Itaru who purses his lips at him. "She has that really cool pose where she whips The Sword of Creator beside her, right?"

Kneeling down by Izumi, Tsumugi begins to carefully detach the segments to properly replicate the sword when in action.

While the four bicker amongst themselves, Omi's stuck waiting for them, his camera already set up on his tripod. His hands are on his hips as he watches the trio stare at Itaru as he quietly complains.

"The inward leg thingy is cute though..." He laments, gently poking the white wall with his lance.

"No, it's not." Izumi sighs, patting Tsumugi's head when he comes back up from moving her sword around. Tasuku nods in agreement and heaves his axe up on his shoulder with pursed lips.

"I don't really understand those poses. Byleth is supposed to be strong right?" The man scratches his head and thumbs at the handle of his weapon. "A strong heroine shouldn't have weird foot stances like that."

"And it makes me look stupid." Izumi pouts as Tsumugi admires his Brave Bow (he would have preferred if Itaru commissioned for The Inexhaustible, but oh well).

"You're as stupid as stupid gets." Tsumugi says to her with an overly sweet tone, and if Omi didn't understand this group's dynamic already, he would have been caught off guard by the comment.

Izumi is absolutely endeared by Tsumugi though and smiles like she's in love.

"That is the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"Can we take the picture already? _Please?_ " Tasuku begs, and Itaru nods with a pout. A lot of things haven't been going his way lately.

"Oh! Right." Izumi shakes herself out of her daze and playfully bumps her fists against Tsumugi's arm. "Let's get this over with."

Everyone gets into position as Izumi strikes her pose, Tsumugi drawing his bow towards the camera on her right, Tasuku stacked behind her on her left with his axe on his shoulder, and Itaru beside Tasuku, just a little ways forward as he strikes the end of his spear against the ground.

Omi smiles in satisfaction, their poses pretty good for amateurs as he bends low to accommodate the height of his camera and tripod.

"Alright. One...two...three..."

"As payment, Balthus will show you his ankles." Izumi offers all of a sudden in the middle of Omi's counting which catches everyone but the Akigumi member off guard.

The flash goes off when everyone falls out of their poses, and suddenly there's laughter and apologies filling the room as Byleth appeases a glaring Tasuku with a tight hug.

The noise picks up as the group comes together and bullies Tasuku once again, and Omi can't help but admire the photo he took.

Tasuku's face was full of shock as Izumi looked back at him while laughing, and Tsumugi and Itaru were both looking at the pair with their own amused smiles.

"I am _not_ going to show my ankles." Tasuku grits out and holds Izumi at arm's length, Tsumugi and Itaru excitedly coming to Omi to check out the photo.

"Wow. Izumi ruined it at the last moment, but it's pretty cute." Itaru muses, pointing at the screen with his pinky while Tsumugi nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"I think it's nice. Can you send it to me when you upload it, Omi?"

The man with the face scar smiles and pats Tsumugi on the shoulder. "Of course—"

" _No_ , I do not want to see your ankles." Tasuku complains loudly. "What's the point when your whole leg is exposed anyways?" He gripes and pinches the exposed skin on Izumi's thigh, making the girl throw a heavy uppercut punch into his gut.

" **Fuck**." Tasuku groans at the pain and falls to his knees in front of Izumi, dropping his axe beside him while his head falls against her stomach.

"Well." Itaru pauses. "I guess it's time for their evening nap."

"Don't they have those after dinner?" Tsumugi frowns, and suddenly Omi no longer exists.

Omi leaves when he notices he isn't needed anymore.

"Ugh, doesn't matter. If they're together like this for too long Tasuku's gonna end up dying." Itaru sighs and pulls Izumi away while Tsumugi gets their other friend.

"Let's go take a nap in Izumi's room." Tsumugi pokes at Tasuku who is still gripping at his stomach. Izumi scrunches her nose at that, but Itaru begins to push her towards the hallway.

"He's sleeping on the floor."

"As long as she doesn't shove her damn _ankles_ in my face, I don't care where I sleep."

"Tasuku doesn't know how to appreciate ankles." Izumi grumbles to Itaru who gently pats the girl on the shoulder, nudging her into her room while Tsumugi and Tasuku follow suit.

"Yeah." Itaru muses and begins to shed his huge ass cape off to lay it across Izumi who immediately crawls into her bed. "Ankles are sexy."

" _Exactly_." She cries. Legitimately.

Tasuku falls to the floor beside her bed and Tsumugi drapes his cloak across his body. "Stop talking, please." The violet-eyed man asks.

Everyone falls silent save for the childish sniffles coming from Izumi and not even a minute later, the two people laying down begin to snore.

Tsumugi and Itaru look at each other.

"Wanna play Three Houses?" Itaru whispers as he grabs Tsumugi's arm and leads them out of Izumi's room.

"Can we try to S-Support Yuri Leclerc this time?" The blue haired man whispers back.

"As Male Byleth? _Hell yeah_."


End file.
